Chewing gums utilizing gum base having a high fat and/or oil content (hereafter "HFO" gum base) manifest non-tack properties. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,574. However, the texture, stability and flavor of chewing gums incorporating HFO gum base is somewhat less desirable than that of chewing gums incorporating conventional low fat gum base. A chewing gum that exhibits the non-tack properties of chewing gums incorporating HFO base, and the texture, stability and flavor properties of chewing gums incorporating conventional low fat bases, is highly desirable.